Dark Core
'''Dark Core '''is a company owned by Mr. Sands, established in Jorvik in 1890. While the company's goal is unclear, Dark Core is said exist primarily to drill for rare minerals and metals, which are exclusively found in Jorvik. There are no records of their minerals being sold or used in any way. The location of Dark Core's headquarters is unclear, but it can be accessed through the Forgotten Fields, Cape West Fishing village, and Moorland South beach. History Deep Core Dark Core was founded in 1890 by the multi-billionaire Owen D. Sands, then under the name Deep Core. The company's purpose at that time was said to be to find unknown metals and minerals, and because Deep Core gave rise to many jobs, it was welcomed with open arms on Jorvik. Deep Core was shut down in 1904 because of a mine accident in 1903 that killed 225 people. Dark Core Dark Core was founded by Mr Sands after the fall of Deep Core. In the game story The player first notable encounter with Dark Core is when Justin Moorland is taken by Sabine to Dark Core's Oil Rig, ironically thanks to the player's help. Later in the story, the player goes back to help save Justin Moorland, only to find out that he is perfectly content with his life with Mr. Sands and the Dark Riders. It is then revealed that Dark Core is trying to build their own group of Dark Riders up to help reawaken Garnok and take over Jorvik. Justin is the last Dark Rider needed. Dark Core had also managed to get Pi's help in turning Justin's horse into a 'dark' one. However, she is turned good by a golden apple from the primeval tree on Scarecrow Hill, and therefore the process ended due to her change of heart. Apparently, Mr. Sands and the Dark Riders knew that their master, Garnok, would return one day and that the Soul Riders would stop them. To retaliate, Lisa and Anne were sent into Pandoria, since they knew that the soul riders need all five to function the best. The Dark Riders also tried to throw the player into Pandoria after she saved Lisa, however, they failed thanks to Lisa interrupting them. The player visits Dark Core's Oil Rig multiple times throughout the story, all times ending in a daring escape, and the last time ending in the player taking Justin back. When the player and the soul riders try to save Anne in Pandoria, Dark Core sends Darko to take care of them, who teleports the player and Alex to an unknown location to fight with a strange monster that Darko had summoned. He leaves them alone to deal with the monster. Together, Alex and the player defeat it, but the monster and its origin is unknown. In the Soul Riders' escape from Pandoria through the collapsing portal, they are confronted by Darko who attacks them. Elizabeth eventually sacrifices herself to save Alex and the player, killing Elizabeth (and potentially Darko) in the process. Despite this, Elizabeth's goal is achieved, and Alex and the player are able to safely leave with the help of Lisa. Dark Core has yet to appear again after the death of Elizabeth. Trivia * Dark Core workers are assigned to wear a special attire which consists of a green cloak, a blue jumpsuit and goggles. Category:Starshine LegacyCategory:Star Stable Online